Archana Puran Singh
|hometown = Dehradun, Uttarakhand, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Kuch Kuch Hota Hai as Miss Briganza. |spouse = Parmeet Sethi (m. 1992) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 2 |Year = 2008 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Walked |Currently1 = Walked |Place = 13th |Days = 28 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = apshaha |InstagramUserName = archanapuransingh }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 2. She is known for her roles in Kuch Kuch Hota Hai & Krrish. Biography She was born in Dehradun, where she did her schooling at the Convent of Jesus and Mary. She then completed an English Honours degree at Lady Shri Ram College for Women, after which she moved to Bombay to pursue her dream of becoming an actor. She is married to actor Parmeet Sethi. They have two sons, Aaryamann and Ayushmaan. Career She made her film debut with Nari Hira's TV movie Abhishek opposite Aditya Pancholi in 1987. Later that year, she starred in Jalwa opposite Naseeruddin Shah, which turned out to be her biggest hit. Later, she did small roles in big banner films like Agneepath (1990), Saudagar (1991), Shola aur Shabnam (1992), Aashiq Awara (1993), and Raja Hindustani (1996); she did item songs in films like the Govinda-starrer thriller Baaz and Suniel Shetty starrer Judge Mujrim. Thereafter, she has largely restricted herself to supporting roles in Hindi films, often in comedies. Some of her recent films are Love Story 2050, Mohabbatein, Krrish, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, Masti. Amongst these, she is possibly best remembered for playing the flirtatious college professor Miss Braganza in the blockbuster Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and Preeto from the blockbuster movie Mohabbatein. In 2009, she starred in the Punjabi film Tera Mera Ki Rishta. She became a television anchor, with her popular TV show Wah, Kya Scene Hai on Zee TV in 1993, which was followed by the highly successful, Uncensored, in which she introduced High Society (HS) and Low Society (LS) concept, and sitcoms like, Jaane Bhi Do Paro, Shrimaan Shrimati and Archana Talkies on Sony TV India. Later in her career, she received offers from television producers and most of her serials were successful like Junoon and Shriman Shrimati. She started hosting chat shows featuring celebrity guests. In 2005, she was a contestant in the dance reality show, Nach Baliye 1, in which she participated with her husband, Parmeet Sethi; they were eliminated in the sixth episode. In 2006, she and her husband hosted another dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa (season 1). Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 2) Nominations History Trivia In 2012, she appeared in Bol Bachchan. Thereafter, she appeared as a judge on comedy shows, including Sony TV India's Comedy Circus. She appeared as a judge in Comedy Circus (season 1) (2006) and Comedy Circus (season 2) (2008). In January 2008, she hosted Kaho Na Yaar Hai on Star Plus, along with her husband, Parmeet Sethi. With the end of Comedy Circus (season 2) in September 2008, it was followed by another show, Comedy Circus – Kaante Ki Takkar. After Comedy Circus – Kaante Ki Takkar, she was the judge of Comedy Circus – Teen Ka Tadka, Comedy Circus Ke Superstar, Comedy Circus Ka Jadoo, Jubilee Comedy Circus, Comedy Circus Ke Taansen, Comedy Ka Naya Daur, Kahaani Comedy Circus Ki, the current Comedy Circus Ke Ajoobe and Comedy Circus Ke Mahabali. She also recently appeared in SAB TV's The Great Indian Family Drama as Begum Paro. In 2018, She entered as a guest in the Kapil Sharma show in place of Navjot Singh Sidhu. In 2019, she acted as lakhan's mother Radha in tvserial My Name Ijj Lakhan. Presently, she has entered as the judge in The Kapil Sharma Show. References Category:1962 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 2 Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Walkers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:13th Place